finalfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Geomancer
from Final Fantasy VII was originally given the title of Geomancer.]] The , also known as an or Taoist, is a Job class that appears in various games in the series. Profile Geomancers use bells as weapons, and equip light tunics as armor. They can walk across dungeons without fear of traps like pitfalls, or damaging floors like lava. Their signature skill is Terrain, which lets the Geomancer execute special attacks based on the terrain the party is fighting on. Appearances ''Final Fantasy III Gained from the Water Crystal in the original and from the Fire Crystal in the DS version, '''Geomancers' have the ability to use the terrain as a weapon, with the effects changing depending on the type of battle field. ''Final Fantasy V The '''Geomancer' class is obtained from a shard of the shattered Fire Crystal. When in battle, the Job makes use of the terrain for various results. ''Final Fantasy VI Mog's Dances are learned based on the terrain, and activate attacks that incorporate the terrain, such as landslides, sandstorms, avalanches, and so forth. Final Fantasy VII During development, Aeris Gainsborough was to have the '''Geomancer' class, but in the finished product is not specified as having a Job. [citation needed]. As a Cetra, Aerith is able to speak to the spirit of the Planet, and many of her Limit Breaks manifest as her drawing power from the earth. [Editor's Note: She is not a Geomancer. She's a Cetra, a race of "true" mages. She's a "white mage", able to use the White Materia to cast the ultimate white magic, Holy. The internet is scary because people can spread any information they please, and others accept it as truth. They are sheep ruled by fear.] ''Final Fantasy XII Although there are no Geomancers in the game there is a Garif in Jahara/Lull of the Land named Geomancer Yugelu. When you can first speak to him he says nothing of interest. But later, when you have acquired at least ten Espers and have completed all the Garif related Hunts he will tell of Zodiark and give you access to the Henne Mines/Special Dig area where you can face Zodiark. Final Fantasy Tactics The '''Geomancer' uses the battlefield to cause damage to the opponents as well as inflicting status effects. Monk Level 4 is required to unlock this Job. ''Final Fantasy Tactics A2: Grimoire of the Rift The '''Geomancer' class is a Job available only to Gria. The Job uses both the terrain and the weather to inflict damage on foes. ''Dissidia 012 Final Fantasy The '''Geomancer' appears as a job card in the new Labyrinth mode, allowing the player to take special equipment out of the Labyrinth when setting a tent. Etymology Geomancy is derived from the roots geo-'' (Earth) and ''-mancy (prophecy); it is a method of divination which interprets markings on the ground or how handfuls of dirt land after being tossed. Fūsui of Fūsuishi (風水士) refers to the Chinese of studying the direction, geography and/or weather to calculate the individual's fortune who resides or works in that place. Gallery Category:Jobs